Rainbow
by runemagic
Summary: With every heartbreak there is still hope. Read to find out how Clary finds it. One-Shot. Rated T for language.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Cassandra Clare does.**_

* * *

><p>The rain fell as millions of tiny droplets attached to my window. More rain fell on to the droplets making it slide down the glass due to the force of gravity. Some of the droplets looked like diamonds from the way the light from outside reflected on them. Some were white, a few were red and blue, but most were the weird peachy color from the New York City street lights.<p>

I touched the glass, tracing the path of the large sliding droplets, while almost the same droplets slid down my face. To say that I was upset was an understatement, I was heart broken. I locked myself in my room watching the rainstorm for the past hours since I came home. I couldn't sleep without thinking about _him. _His golden eyes invade my mind, making me fall back into his spell. I didn't want that, I want to forget about him, stop thinking about him, so I stayed awake watching the rain.

_Twelve hours before_

_ I walked to Jace's apartment. He invited me the other day to have lunch with him at his place. The wind was cold, so I hugged my elbows together. The sky was cloudy with gray clouds, predicting rain in the future. I got to his house, but didn't ring his doorbell. He gave me his house key the other day, so I used it to open the door. I quietly closed the door incase his roommate was still asleep._

_ His apartment was quiet at first, but then I heard moaning and giggling coming from one of the bedrooms. Jordan must have had someone over, I thought. I quietly tip toed to Jace's room so that I didn't disturb Jordan and whoever his guest was. But then I realized that the noise was coming from Jace's room. I quickly tried to find a reason why those noises were coming from Jace's room. Maybe Jordan was so drunk last night that he slept in Jace's room, I thought._

_ My heart started to beat louder as I got near his bedroom door; I knew something wasn't right. But I didn't want to think that the love of my life would possible cheat on me, or _been_ cheating on me. I took a deep breath as I opened the door, preparing myself for what I was about to see. But that didn't even prepare me enough. _

_ Jace was hovered over a raven-haired girl. His back was bare, and his face was hidden into her shoulder. The girl giggled as he groaned. Thank God that there was a blanket covering their intimacy, or I would have died standing there. My eyes started to water, making Jace and the girl blur in my vision. I quickly whipped them away, as I waited for him to feel my presence. _

_ "Oh, baby," the girl, said. "That was the best you did all week." I felt my throat dry. Jace hummed in agreement, his face got out of her shoulder, as he looked at the girl under him on his forearms. He then looked up at the open door then saw me standing next to it; he jumped back, and moved away from the raven-haired girl, making her breasts on display. I dropped his keys as hard as I could, making him and the girl flinch. _

_ "Jacey, who's th-" _

_ "Clary it's not what you think," Jace interpreted the girl. I felt anger boil through me. _

_ "Really Jace? REALLY? Then tell me what it looks like, because it looks like you've been fucking this bitch behind my back." _

_ "Clary-" Jace said. I got near where he was on the bed. _

_ "I DON'T CARE JACE! I don't care what you have to say. I heard and saw the truth right in front of me. You are a lying son of a bitch!" I slapped his face with all the anger and power I had. I looked into his eyes as he tried to recover from the slap I gave him. "We are over Jace incase that hasn't established. I hope I never see you again." With that I ran out of his room and out of his apartment. Tears started to form around my eyes as I went down his stairs. I bumped into someone accidentally and immediately realized it was Jordan, Jace's roommate. He frowned when he realized that I was crying. _

_ "Clary? What happened?" he asked. I looked into his eyes to see if he was being serious, he then realized what happened. He hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Clary, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell, I did. But it wasn't my secret to tell." I cried into his shirt. _

_ "How long?" I whispered. _

_ "Two weeks after your first date with him a year ago." I felt my heart break even more when I realized how long he has been with the girl. All the kisses, "l love you's" were all lies. In the year I have been with Jace, he didn't stop seeing the girl, and still dated me. _

_ "Did _she_ know?" _

_ "Unfortunately, yes." I took a deep breath, and parted from Jordan. _

_ "Can you take me home Jordan?" I asked. He gave me a sad smile. _

_ "Of course." We stayed silent for the rest of the trip to my apartment. I thanked him when we got there, and went upstairs. I was glad my roommate wasn't at home. I went to my room and locked it. That's when I really started crying. _

_Present Time_

I heard my phone beep for the millionth time. He came to my apartment earlier banging on my front door, begging me to listen to him. He finally gave up, and went home after a few hours. The last of my tears dried as I got up to finally pick up my cell phone. It was one of his twenty-five text messages.

**Clary PLEASE talk to me. I miss you. I love you. Please give me a second chance. **

I looked back to the rain falling on my window, and thought about what to say. I watched the large droplets move on again, and realized I could too. I could move on, and find someone better, better for me. I looked at the message in my hand and texted him back an answer.

**No.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! :)<strong>_


End file.
